Oil and gas industry equipment and machinery, such as drilling rigs, are often located offshore. Certain offshore installations utilize a tender-assist vessel, which is a secondary platform that contains power, controls, and utilities not included on the main platform. Umbilicals or cables sometimes including hoses are used to transmit electrical power, signals and/or air/hydraulic fluids from the tender-assist vessel to the main platform. These signals and/or fluids can be used to convey power, control and/or instrumentation necessary in drilling applications. However, due to the harsh environment and the weight and length of the umbilicals or cables, the umbilicals or cables and their end fittings are often damaged in traditional installations and when handling. U.S. Pat. No. 8,590,148 to Dodwell et al. discloses a conventional conduit assembly method, the subject matter of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Therefore, a need exists for a ruggedized cable assembly suitable for the offshore environment.